When Sakura goes to past
by xxsakuraxloverxx
Summary: DISCONTINUED! Cleaning Tsunades office a strange scroll grasps Sakuras attention. An accident happens and Sakura is sent to the past! rated T for cussing. If anyone wants to adopt and continue my story just send me a Private Message.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Haruno Sakura. 20 years old and one of the most powerful shinobi of the Five Great Nations. Trained under Senju Tsunade, Hatake Kakashi, Maito Gai, Yuhi Kurenai, Morino Ibiki and Mitarashi Anko.

In the medical field and some taijutsu she was trained under Tsunade the Fifth Hokage. Ninjutsu, taijutsu and kenjutsu was taught to her by Kakashi her sensei. In the area of only taijutsu she was trained by Gai. Throwing and dispelling genjutsu was taught to her by Kurenai. Various torturing techniques were taught by Ibiki. And lastly Anko has taught her in the art of seduction.

Unfortunately her past wasn't so kind. When she was fifteen she was kidnapped by a nameless organization which has done experiments on her. They called her a 'Claymore'. 'Claymores' are half-human, half-yoma* warriors who have existed thousands years before shinobi villages. But the people who kidnapped Sakura have found the still preserved carcass of a legendary 'One Horned Demon Priscilla'. The organization did the same thing that was done in the past –they implanted blood and flesh of a yoma into her. The only difference after the process was that Sakuras eyes weren't the same brilliant green but were instead a silver and black around the edges*.Also speed, strength, heightened senses than any human being with or without chakra could ever have. They all carry big swords called claymores-hence the name.

After she was trained into a real claymore she was taught everything the other claymores from the past knew. She killed them all destroying their base. She returned to the village at the age of nineteen. She also had to suppress her Yoki 'demon essence' and have a genjutsu covering her eyes 24/7.

When she was trained she discovered that at 10% of her power her eyes and face change, at 30% her body would change, at 50% by which she would closely resemble a yoma herself and after 80% most claymores loose themselves and turn into an 'Awakened being'. She didn't want the village to shun her so she hid herself.

Now for the appearance. She had beautiful silver eyes, rosy lips, a hart shaped face and a cute button nose. Her long, soft, rosy hair reached mid calves but now done in two braids it reached her knees. Long smooth legs, pale porcelain skin and small soft hands. A pair of double D's small waist and sexy hips. She had a kunai in the end of each braid, she only had black bandages that covered her breasts and a black baggy unzipped hoddy over it. She had black baggy pants that rode low on her hips with a black and silver unbuckled belt. And lastly black knee high steel toe combat boots with chains* and her pants tucked in them.

She didn't wear her kunai pouch because she can summon weapons only by their name and make kunais out of her shadow.

She was currently making her way to the Hokages office. Ones inside she took in the mess. Sake bottles littered on the floor, papers scattered all over, scrolls the same…

"The fuck woman what the hell did you do with your office?" asked Sakura as she absentmindedly strolled to the desk where the woman in question sat.

Tsunade just glared at Sakura from behind her hands and kept silent. Sakura waited for a few minutes before she started whistling an annoying tune. "Oh shut up brat can't you see I'm thinking?" the beautiful blonde woman yelled. "Whatever just….you have a mission clean my office by noon" and with that she walked out of the office leaving the poor little Sakura to think about what her mentor just said.

And when the words sank in she-"Naw bitch you did not just leave me to do your god damn shitty business! Oh for the love of war I can't believe that fucking…uaghhhhh" after her little explosion Sakura went to work.

Xoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxo

Later that day Sakura was just putting away the last of the scrolls when something caught her eye. It was a purple blackish scroll. Dropping the scrolls in her hands and slowly James Bond like sneaked to the scroll. She looked at it then looked to her right and then left then slowly she picked up the scroll. Breaking the seal the idiot tripped on her own two feet and instead of falling on her nose both she and the scroll disappeared.

*yoma is a demon like creature that feeds of human innards

*see the picture for her eyes on my profile

*see the picture for her boots in my profile

**So what do you guys think?**

**Read & Review please.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Sakura opened her eyes to gaze at a plain white ceiling. The scent of cherry blossom in the air caught her by surprise. The feeling of something soft under her indicated that she was lying on the bed. _'Someone's bed'_ Sakura taught. She moved her head to the side and gazed at the room with a blank expression. _'It's so familiar' _she taught putting a finger under her chin. _'Yes that that same familiar brown closet in the same familiar corner. That same familiar brown desk for studying/working, these same familiar plain white walls.'_ Sakura looked down to the floor than to the bed. A troubled expression painted itself on her face. _'God damn it. it's all so familiar.'_ _Familiar _the one word repeated itself over and over in her head.

She raised her head and looked at the _stupid, _innocent, _familiar _mirror in the room next to the _familiar _dark brown door. _''Why does it all look so familiar GOD DAMN YOU!'A_nd then it clicked her old room when she was still a genin looked exactly like this. "OH MY DEAR GOD WHAT THE HELL!" Sakura yelled as she jumped to her mirror.

What surprised the ex-ANBU captain the most was that she looked nothing like she did when she was younger. Sakura sucked in a long breath and mentally screamed at how she looked. She had an hour glass figure, nice flat tummy, long pink hair that reached to her midthigh (sp?) cherry lips, soft skin, long legs, normal sized forehead but still silver eyes. Sakura sighed tugging her hand thru her long hair. _'Meh guess some things never change eh?'_ she taught looking herself up and down again in the mirror. She walked to her closet opening it she took a plain, tight white T-shirt and black spandex shorts, an inch above the knee. Closing the closet door she took some black and white bandages, and white panties from her drawer in the nightstand beside her bed then she left to her bathroom.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxox

When she walked in her bathroom she stripped the clothes she had on when she was older. Putting them in a neat pile she walked in her shower singing her favorite song.

_(Sick Puppies-I Hate You)_

_Every time I end up breaking you  
>You change into something worth keeping yeah<br>Every time I'm close to saving you  
>You grow into a sin worth believing yeaaah<em>

_You're everything I ever wanted_  
><em>But it's never enough, you're never enough oh<em>  
><em>I'll take whatever I can take<em>  
><em>Whenever I can take it if it ever comes oooooohh<em>

_I hate you when you're gone, I hate you turn me on_  
><em>I hate the way I need you when I don't know where you are yeaaaaaaaah<em>  
><em>I love it even more when I find you on the floor<em>  
><em>I know you think you hate me but I will always hate you more oh oh ooooohhhh<em>

_I never knew until I got a taste_  
><em>What a waste for what I had been through yeaaah<em>  
><em>'Cause nothing ever really makes that change<em>  
><em>I'm so ashamed of what I did to you yeah oooo<em>

_I had to let you in to feel that rush  
>You were too much, way too much oooooooo<em>

I'll take whatever I can take  
>Whenever I can take it if it ever comes yeah<p>

_I hate you when you're gone, I hate you turn me on_  
><em>I hate the way I need you when I don't know where you are yeaaaaaah<em>  
><em>I love it even more when I find you on the floor<em>  
><em>I know you think you hate me but I will always hate you more oh oh oooooohhh<em>

_I never knew until I got a taste_  
><em>I'm so ashamed of what I did to you yeah<em>

_I hate you when you're gone, I hate you turn me on yeah yeah_  
><em>I hate the way I need you when I don't know where you are<em>  
><em>I love it even more when I find you on the floor yeah yeah<em>  
><em>I know you think you hate me but I will always hate you more<em>

_I hate you when you're gone, I hate you turn me on  
>I hate the way I need you when I don't know where you are<br>I love it even more when I find you on the floor  
>I know you think you hate me but I will always hate you more. Mhmmmmmm yeah!<em>

Sakura looked at the cherry scented shampoo in her hand than shrugged rubbing it in her hair.

She rinsed her hair than put in –again- a cherry scented conditioner.

Rinsing her hair again she turned off the shower and walked out. She towel dried her body and with another towel she collected the extra water from her hair and combed it leaving it still damp.

She wrapped her white bandages around her C-cup chest to make it like a makeshift bra. _'Seeing as how I was flat when I was twelve '_she taught looking at her chest. She pulled on her white panties.

She pulled on her T-shirt and shorts on mumbling. She wrapped her forearms and calves in black bandages and pulled on her black ninja shoes when she entered her room again. _'Oh man I am gonna have to do some serious shopping...' _she taught as she looked herself over in the mirror.

Knock. Knock.

"Sakura darling wake up the graduation starts in thirty minutes." Sakura looked over at the door from where her mother's voice came from.

"Uh yeah mom I'm already done. Can you make me some breakfast?" Sakura said standing by the door.

There was a slight pause when she heard her mother speak again "Sorry about that darling you just surprised me. I taught you don't eat breakfast, something about I'll get fat and Sasuke won't like me? But okay I'll go. A small or big breakfast?"

Sakura smiled softly "A small one mama I don't want to be late." She heard her mother giggle and walk down the stairs. She tied her hair up in a ponytail with a black rubber band. Sighing and looking at herself in the mirror her gaze landing on her eyes. _'Well I still haven't met anyone so….meh who cares even if someone asks me I'll just play stupid.' _She taught walking down stairs.

She and her mother lived alone. She never knew what happened to her father and her mother avoided that theme like a plague. When her mother saw her she just stared and the put the rice ball down and turned around muttering something like " my own daughter and I don't even know how she looks" or "they grow up so fast" while crying anime tears.

"Uh mama will you go with me shopping tonight?" Sakura asked eating her rice ball.

Her mother's head whipped around so fast Sakura wondered how her neck didn't break. The woman whose neck was in question looked from under her red strands of hair at Sakura with those big black puppy dog eyes. "Weally?" her mother asked jutting out her lover lip.

Sakura swallowed the felling of hugging her mother to death and nodded her head. Her mother –Mafuyu- jumped up and down giggling like a school girl. Sakura just shook her head and bid her mother farewell and took her kunai pouch on her way out to the academy.

**Yayyy the second chapter is done!**

**Tell me what you think.**

**Read and Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Sakura walked out of the academy and looked over to Naruto seeing him sit on the swing, his head bowed down. She looked at him sadly again when she heard the adults call him a monster. She shook her head and continued home.

Xoxoxooxooxxooxoxxo

When Sakura entered her house she did not expect to be pulled out the same minute. She looked over to see her mother grinning like a Cheshire cat. Her coal eyes shined with mischief and waist length fiery red hair bounced with each step she took. Then it hit her with the strength of Tsunade's fist! Her mother is going to make her a _dress doll_. Sakura knew the minute she entered the clothing store her fate was sealed.

Xoxoxoxoxxooxoxooxox

Tomorrow morning Sakura was wearing her undergarments consisting of a simple soft pink bra and matching panties. She wore a tight green tank top which stopped an inch bellow her breasts and a black leather vest with pockets all over it and with sleeves ripped off at the shoulders. She had on black baggy ninja pants tucked in black knee high gothic boots* her hitai ate* was wrapped around her left thigh. She also had chains on her pants and she had a black hat with green rabbit ears on it*. And to top it all she had a huge ass black scythe on her back and her pink hair was let down. Her scythe was bigger than her so when she had it strapped on her back it went from mid calves to 23.6 inches above her head. The thick staff was black with green -almost black- vines wrapping themselves around it. The tip of it had a large silver scull with dark green emerald eyes and the long silver chine* went out of its mouth with a slight curve to the inside. The tip gleamed when the light hit it as she walked outside.

As Sakura was slowly making her way to the Tower of Doom (AKA the academy) she ran into her vicious frenemy*(AKA Ino-pig). Sakura just picked herself up and sent a nasty glare in the piglet's way walking off.

Ino burned the holes of fire in the pinkie's back. _'Who the hell..? Was that forehead?'_ she taught as she gazed at pinkie's back and her eyes landed on the massive scythe. Ino scoffed at her thoughts and proceeded to the academy.

Xoxoxooxoxoxoxox

Sakura slowly walked in the classroom seeing everything like it was in the past/future/whatever. She made her way over to her seat like in the past/future/whatever and put her scythe behind her. She looked to her side to see One: a dumb struck Naruto and Two: a mob of angry fan girls. Sakura just glared at them with those silver _spooky _eyes and they backed away from the table.

Naruto was about to stand and climb on the table in front of Sasuke but Sakura grabbed his hand and pulled him down.

Naruto looked at Sakura and with a face closely resembling a tomato he figured out it was his crush. He looked at their still joined hands and looked at Sakura to realize she was deep in thought. He just leaned back in the chair enjoyed the moment and observed her new look.

Sakura stared at the front of the class thinking about her current situation. _'So I'm stuck in my past eh? But why in this time I wonder? Hmm maybe it's destiny as my dear futuristic Neji would say. Meh at least I still have my chakra and jutsus from the future…err past...mah whatever!' _Sakura just let out a frustrated sigh and looked up when she heard Iruka say 'team 7'.

"….will be consisted of Uzumaki Naruto….Haruno Sakura and…Uchiha Sasuke..." when Naruto was about to protest Iruka swiftly cut him off with a mean glare.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

They were currently sitting in the classroom waiting for their sensei to come. Well Sakura was but Sasuke and Naruto just wouldn't stop _staring _at _**her.**_Sakura cursed the thousand suns for having a merciful heart or else she would have already been on top of them both ripping their _stupid pretty_ eyes out of their _stupid little_ heads. Her hand twitched toward her scythe that was sitting there on the table, _innocently_ gleaming in the light. _'Pah innocently my ass-the bloody thing is just begging me to swing it _innocently _in the directions of those monkeys heads!' _

After a few minutes of that _stupid, annoying STARING_ she finally looked at them. "It's rude to stare." She grit out between her teeth, the last word coming out like poison.

Naruto and Sasuke both looked at her eyes then the blonde one spoke "Gomen'nasai (I'm sorry) Sakura-chan but I was just curious It's so cool." He said coming up to her table looking at the scythe.

Sasuke walked up to them and looked over at Sakura. The corner of his mouth twitched when he saw her hat. "Where did you get that-points at the weapon-don't get me wrong but you never were really good in fighting with weapons especially with those big ones?"

Sakuras eyebrow twitched and then she smirked at Sasuke. "Those big ones eh? Yare (dear me) i'm becoming a pervert-just kidding. Come on Sasuke-chan you never paid attention to me so how would you know?" Sakuras smirk turned in a grin when Sasuke glared at her and Naruto fell on the floor from laughing.

"Yeah Sasuke-_chan_." Naruto teased from the floor sticking his tongue out.

They all turned to the door from where the noise came. There stood a jonin dressed in a normal jonin uniform. He had silver hair that stuck in an odd angle with a mask covering half of his face, a hitai ate over his left eye also gloves with metal plates were on his hands.

The one visible eye was in an upside U as he clasped his hands. "A ninja is always supposed to be on guard." he looked over them than continued "That doesn't matter now because my first impression of you is –insert dramatic pause- I –pause- hate you." They all did an anime sweat drop. "Now meet me on the roof in two minutes" and with that the one eyed scarecrow man disappeared. The three genin made their way to the roof in silence-well Sasuke and Sakura did-.

* see the picture off the boots in my profile

* hitai ate - forehead protector

* see the hat on my profile.

* chine - blade of the scythe

* frenemy - friend and enemy

**Wooohooo chapter 3 is done!**

**Please tell me what you think, Read and Review! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The three of them were currently sitting on the roof of the academy looking at their jonin sensei.

The said man looked at them with a calculating look and then clasped his hands again. "Okay now that we are here how about we introduce ourselves by saying our names, likes, dislikes hobbies and dreams hmm?"

"How about you start sensei?" Naruto suggested fixing his hitai ate.

"Okay. My name is Hatake Kakashi. I have a lot of likes and I have a lot of dislikes. I don't have any intentions of telling you my hobbies and as for dreams, I never really taught about that. Okay you next." He finished pointing at Naruto.

Naruto straightened and grinned. "My name is Uzumaki Naruto. My likes are eating ramen at Teuchi's ramen shop, training, doing pranks and Sakura-chan. My dislikes are mean people, Sasuke and all the other stuff I can't remember right now. My hobbies are the same as my likes and my dream is to become the greatest Hokage ever! Dattebayo!" Kakashi just did an eye smile than turned to the stoic Uchiha.

"Hn. My name is Uchiha Sasuke. I like a little and dislike a lot. My hobbies are training and that's about it. And my dream, no, not a dream it is an ambition …. to kill one man."

…silence….

….

….akward silence….

….

"O-kay! Last but not least the female on our team." Kakashi said looking strangely at Sakura.

Sakura puffed out her cheeks. "The name is Haruno Sakura. I will not be telling you any of my likes or dislikes. My hobbies and dreams are quite frankly none of your business."

"_**LIES they're ALL LIES. Worry not my fellow companions because I Inner Sakura shall tell you everything!" **_her inner screeched from inside Sakura's head effectively making Sakura inwardly scream in agony.

"_What the hell are you doing here freak? I taught the experiments killed you."_ Sakura said trying to keep her face straight in front of her future teammates.

"_**Oi, if I'm a freak than you are too! And NO the experiments did NOT kill me obviously, because I'm hereeeee. Duh, how much dumber can you get?"**_ her inner said oh-so smartly.

Sakura almost,_ almost _stabbed herself with her scythe. _"Hmmm maybe coming back to the past brought you back to…"_Sakura said mulling over the facts in her head. Her inner just shook her head and then looked at Sakura with a strange glint in her eyes.

"_**Mou Sakura-chan Kakashi should be finishing soon so how's about we tease Ino-chan?"**_

"…"

"…"

"…_.yes…..yes….we shall my Inner soon…."_ The pinkete cackled quietly before releasing that everyone was looking at her. Everyone being the two genin, their jonin sensei already long gone.

Sakura coughed awkwardly and waved goodbye leaving them looking at the path she took.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Sakura jumped up-and down the street. She hasn't teased Ino because the piglet was too busy training with her team. Plus it was already 10 o'clock, it was dark outside.

She sat down on the Yondaime's head on the Hokage Mountain and started singing:

_Dancing bears__  
><em>_Painted wings__  
><em>_Things I almost remember,__  
><em>_And a song someone sings__  
><em>_once upon a december_

_Someone holds me safe and warm,__  
><em>_horses prance through a silver storm,__  
><em>_Figures dancing gracefully,__  
><em>_across my memory,_

_Someone holds me safe and warm,__  
><em>_horses prance through a silver storm,__  
><em>_Figures dancing gracefully,__  
><em>_across my memory,_

_Far away, long ago__  
><em>_things I yarn to remember__  
><em>_and a song someone sings__  
><em>_Once upon a December_

_And a song someone sings__  
><em>_Once upon a December__._

She closed her eyes once she was finished and headed to the training grounds for some training.

Xoxoxoxoxooxxoxoxo

Sakura woke up the next morning deciding that she was going to wear some different clothes. She wore a white top under a black zip-up vest with black knee-high shorts that fold at the waist, forming an additional utility pocket at the front and a short duster at the back extending to her heels*. She had black fingerless gloves covering only her hands with silver metal plates on the back of her hand, also a pair of black boots*. She had white bandages tied around her fingers all the way up to her elbows.

Before exiting her house she grabbed her scythe and tied her hair in a high ponytail leaving two bangs on her forehead reaching bellow the eyes.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Ohayo boys." Sakura said with a smile waiving at the duo on the bridge. She was two hours late.

Naruto ran up to Sakura and scooped her up yelling and twirling her around. God how much she missed that from Naruto in the future. They barely even saw each other because of his Hokage training. She just giggled and hugged him back making Naruto blush crimson.

Sasuke looked over them and then his gaze settled on Sakura.

"_I don't understand her a few days ago she would have jumped on me and yelled 'Sasuke-kun be my boyfriend' or something and punch Naruto. Now she's hugging him. Why?"_ Sasuke snapped out of his taught when he felt a certain _someone_ hug him.

"Ne Sasuke-chan you looked like you needed a hug so I taught I'd give you one." The said someone with pink hair looked up at the boy with those big silver eyes. And before anyone could say anything a puff of smoke was heard.

"Yo I got lost on the road of life and –"Kakashi was cut off when Naruto started yelling at him.

"People like you are a reason I'm on medications." Sakura muttered darkly and Kakashi who obviously heard her just gave her an eye crinkle. "I have always wondered why people bang their heads against brick walls... then I met you. " Sakura said again with a dead-pained stare at Kakashi who only gave her a blank look.

"_This is gonna be a loooong day" _

* see the outfit on my profile

* see the boots on my profile


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Sakura was currently sitting in a tree lazing around and looking at the ground. Naruto was caught and Sasuke was pulled underground which means that Kakashi is after her next.

She blew a strand of hair from her eyes when she sensed him from behind. She did a summer salt and landed on her legs gracefully throwing three kunais at him. She heard the clang of metal and then Kakashi appeared before her aiming a fist at her face. Sakura moved to the side grabbing his hand and throwing him in a tree making it slightly crack.

Kakashi slowly stood up with his eye wide. Sakura answered his unvoiced question "I read a lot of scrolls and did a lot of training on my own in secret." She finished with a smirk her silver eyes shining with mirth.

Kakashi narrowed his eye at her and disappeared reappearing behind her aiming his kick for the back of her neck. Sakura dropped to the ground and kicked out her leg towards hic chest. She heard a crack and looked at him seeing his shocked expression.

Before they could continue they heard the alarm go off.

"That was a nice spar Kakashi-sensei I advise you to go to the hospital or I could heal you later."

"Hmm...You know medical jutsu?" he asked her.

"Hai I have naturally good chakra control and I had a lot of spare time so I studied the scrolls I could get my hands on." She finished with a smile as she made her way to the starting place.

Kakashi looked at her back and shook his head. She was interesting. Interesting indeed.

Xoxoxoxoxxooxoxoxoxo

After being scared and taught an important lesion about comrades the trio started making their way to their respectful homes.

Sakura mumbled something about helping about something to Naruto and Sasuke before jumping on the roofs towards her house.

When she entered she made her way towards the kitchen and sat herself at the table. The opposite side was occupied by her mother who was looking at her tea quiet strangely and making weird faces.

Sakura cleared her throat gaining her mother's attention she asked her question "As an outsider, what do you think of human race?" before she could do anything her mother hurled a spatula at her head making her top over the chair on her head. Her mother rambled on about how children aren't supportive in the least or something along that.

Sakura mumbled curses quietly as she sat back on her chair again and said something she just knew she was going to regret later "Yeah, yeah keep talking, one day you'll have something smart to say."

Xoxoxoxoxoxooxox

Sakura cursed again as she massaged her sore muscles in the hot bath. Who knew cleaning could be so tiring. She closed her eyes and relaxed her head on the edge of the bathtub.

Tomorrow their first mission begins…walking the dogs…_oh joy_!

**I am so sorry for the short chapters but with all the high school stuff I can't seem to find any time for this. Hope you forgive me. **

**Read and Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

She combed her midthigh hair with her finger before putting it in a high ponytail. She looked at the commotion Naruto was making about not getting any cool missions.

She just sighed again and watched the events unfold.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"We are leaving at 9 tomorrow, don't be late." Kakashi said before he disappeared.

Naruto growled "Yeah look who's talking."

Sakura sighed and walked away after saying goodbye.

In the last few days she was so out of it. She shrugged her shoulders and walked faster towards her home.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

She lay in bed and put a hand on her chest.

Why?

Why was she feeling like she was so…so bored of Konoha?

Was it just because she lived this life already?

She needed a change after all she was given a second chance. Maybe this time instead of being on the side of good she will be on the side of bad.

She cracked up laughing at the mental images of her in an Akatsuki cloak.

She packed her stuff for tomorrow's mission and took a shower before lying in bed falling asleep.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

They walked on the dirt path in the forest with their client Tazuna.

Sakura wore her hair in a ponytail and her hitai ate around her neck. She wore a sleeveless white overcoat over a brown turtleneck-like shirt and she also wore a red cape attached to her back on the left side, a long black sleeve over her left arm, knee-high leather boots, and a brown mini-skirt over high-topped black shorts.

Her Claymore was carried behind her in a black case which hangs off her back, along with a red pack strapped to her left leg. In addition, she also has a necklace with a lightning bolt pendant and two black bands around her right bicep.*

Everyone was surprised when they saw her dressed like this but she just ignored them.

Her silver eyes traced over the puddle next to their road and then looked ahead again. She hadn't smiled the whole time since they started the mission.

Last night was still bugging her.

She didn't even tense when the Demon Brothers came up. She just shot paralyzing poison covered senbon at them and stopped.

The four looked at her and Naruto was the first to come to her asking for answers and such.

Kakashi and Sasuke narrowed their eyes at her suspecting that it was someone else instead of Sakura.

She just made a frustrated face mentally going over the strange feelings she was experiencing.

The rest of the walk was silent.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

They were currently at Tazuna's house.

She didn't help them in their fight with Zabuza, she didn't need to, she knew they were going win.

Earlier Kakashi questioned her about some things that only the team knew to know if she was an intruder.

She sighed and stood up excusing herself and walking out the door to the forest.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

She tensed when she felt _that_ chakra signature. _'What the hell? They didn't' come in the past so why now?' _she taught as she pulled out her Claymore.

Behind the trees walked Itachi and Kisame.

Kisame grinned at her showing her his triangular shaped teeth and Itachi looked at her blankly.

"What do you want?" Sakura asked being careful not to give of too much chakra to alert her teammates or sensei.

Kisame laughed and approached her slowly "I like her Itachi. Leader-sama sure knows how to pick 'em."

Sakura shot him a confused look, and then concentrated on Itachi.

Itachi looked at her with his Sharingan on but she didn't turn her head away. "Our leader wants you to join Akatsuki."

Sakura almost laughed in irony as she remembered what she taught few nights ago.

She smirked and put away her sword before nodding her head.

Kisame only laughed louder before the three of them disappeared in the trees.

***see the pic of Sakura's outfit on my profile there are two of them xD**

**Soooo~ what do ya think? A lil' AkaSaku eh? Well not a little but you get it hmm?**

**Sorry for not updating sooner xD**

**I promise the next chapter will be longer **

**Read & Review**


	7. Chapter 7

**Decisions…..**

**Help Me!**

**Please!**

**Okay so in the last chapter we saw a little (big) change in Sakura's behavior and all…. **

**A hard decision for me is that I cannot decide what to write in my later chapters-so here I am asking you my loyal readers to help me with what it will be: **

**AkaSaku (Sakura becomes a full member of Akatsuki and it is an AkaSaku HAREM)?**

**AkaSaku (As in Sakura is like a little sister to all of them)?**

**One member from Akatsuki? (Choose!)**

**Sakura comes back to Konoha?**

**Sakura with someone from Konoha?**

**Akatsuki tortures Sakura O.O?**

**Or you can give me another suggestion x}**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7

Sakura glanced over at Kisame who was didn't stop grinning the whole time they started making their way toward the base. She shook her head when he only grinned wider when he saw her looking at him. Sakura looked at Itachi from the corner of the eye before looking up ahead.

She knew everything about him, the elders, the mission, Danzo and Konoha. She stared at him for a little longer than necessary before softly humming to herself.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

„Finally we're here!" Sakura hissed thru her teeth and Kisame smirked.

„Awww don't tell me you got tired after that little exercise."

Sakura blinked at him before her eye gave a twitch. „Shut it, you stupid Blobfish! You know some people would have passed out from exhaustion but no I'm not _tired_, I'm just so frustrated. You two are so boring ." she stomped her foot on the ground.

Itachi raised his eyebrow at her behaviour. „Hn. And I thought only girls in movies did that."

Sakura and Kisam stared dumbly at him with their eyes and mouth open before she pointed an accusing finger at him. „AHA! So you _do_ talk." Kisame's eyes started watering as he tried to stop himself from laughing. He knew better than to piss of his partner.

Itachi just stared at the little girl before walking inside after opening the barrier.

Xoxoxoxxoxoxo

Sakura swiched her weight from one leg to the other before clearing her throat softly. After the trio entered the base Itachi and Kisame duped her at their _Leader-sama's_ office. And now she stood there like an idiot as a pair of brown eyes stared at her froom the dark.

„Sooo you wanted to see me?"

After five minutes of not answering she taught that he was gona stare at her for the whole day.

„Take a picture it'll last longer." She muttered sarcasticly.

She heard him move before he appeared in front of her.

„You know almost everyone who is called in here begs me, or tries to suck up to me not to kill them, yet you, not more than a little girl, have the guts to act cocky."

„We can't allways get what we want." She said and looked up at him. Her eyes widened at the site.

There in front of her stood a a man with spiky orange hair and beautiful breath takinf brown eyes. His angular face was free of any piercings and it showed open amusement.

She gasped before tumbling back. The man only watceh her in curosity.

Her heart raced. 'How-how is this possible? T-that's not one of Pein's Paths of Life. He is real. He-he is J-jiraya's student...' she glanced up at the approaching man '...Yahiko.'

Before she could think of anything more her head started to feel like it was being split open. She screamed and felt the man crouch behind her. She started pulling her hair and kicking up her legs when she felt the man hold her from behind.

„Shhh-shhhh imōto* just relax. The pain will go away if you do."

She turned in his embrace and hugged him tightly before whispering softly.

„_This can't be happening."_

*imōto-little sister

**I wrote the same thing in my other story so yeah..**

**I'm grounded and this is the only thing I got to do today. I finally got my hands on the computer before my brother or mother got home –phew-. It looks like the only time I'll have for writing stories is between the time I come from school and my mother comes back from work and that is about half an hour -.-' so yeah I apologise again. Oh yeah and sorry about my grammar I don't have enought time to check it. **

**Read and Review please! ;)**


	9. Hidan

**Chapter 8**

She woke up the next morning in a room that had peach colored walls and no windows. She sat up and looked around. There was a dark red closet and a dark red work table next to each other. A little dark red night stand next to her peach and red colored bed.

She shook her head and looked at the on of two doors in the room and got up. Luckily it was a bathroom. When she entered she saw a plain white bathroom and she also saw some clothes folded neatly on the counter. She stripped off her clothes from the day before and stepped inside the shower. Her silver eyes stared blankly at the mirror in the shower and she looked away.

She hated those eyes. They always reminded her of the past and the painful experiments.

_'Shhh-shhhh imōto just relax. The pain will go away if you do.' _

Her breath hitched as she remembered yesterday. With wide eyes she looked up in the mirror and repeated "Imōto?"

-...-

She stepped outside her room wearing a baby blue hooded long sleeved vest and above the knee black baggy shorts. She only had a pair of white socks on her feet but it didn't concern her because the floor was covered in a thick carpet. Her mid-thigh pink hair was let down and it swayed as she slowly walked to the room she felt the first chakra source.

She recognized it as Hidan's. She grinned maybe she could have fun with him. And so she knocked on the door.

The Jashinist opened the door ready to yell at someone for interrupting in the middle of the ritual when he saw no one.

"Oi! Who the fuck interrupted me!" He waved his scythe around and screamed.

Sakura's eye began twitching when he didn't notice her standing in front of him. _'Okay this is just ridiculous. I know I'm short but I ain't that short!'_

She cleared her throat and Hidan stopped his miniature hissy fit. He looked at her for a few seconds than his face turned to one of frustration than to smugness.

"Ahh now I remember. You're Leader-sama's little sister, right?"

"..."

"Oh right! I'm not allowed to cuss in front of you, so be honored ya hear?" And with that he slammed the door shut in her face.

...

...

..

.

"Oh naw bitch you did not just slam your door in ma face, now did ya?"


	10. Kisame and Deidara

**Chapter 9**

Sakura huffed and stomped away from Hidan's room.

''How dare he? I'll show him not to mess with the All Mighty Sakura!" She shook her fist in the air and glared at sealing.

"Hey there Pinky." Kisame grinned and waved at the short girl who was now glaring at him.

"Hello." She was about to walk away when a hand on her shoulder stopped her.

"I just couldn't help myself but hear that you were gonna make Hidan pay. So you know Hidan DID drink all of my sake. So...?"

Sakura stared at Kisame and than grinned. "Ya know what Kisame?"

"What Pinky?"

"I think that me and you could make an amazing team. Wouldn't you say so Fishy-chan?"

The two sets of sharp teeth was all she needed to make way towards Kisame's room.

Xoxoxoxoxo

"...and that's the plan. You two got it?"

"Un!"

"Yeah, yeah."

Sakura sighed. Halfway through hers and Kisame's so called 'awesome plan to make Hidan suffer' they were interrupted with Deidara walking inside and smirking, wanting to join in to.

"Okay! Let us move out!" Sakura said in a commando voice.

The three of them were all dressed in black. Sakura wore Deidara's black ninja outfit that was a little (lot) big for her. They all pulled their clown masks over their heads and hid their hair.

Just as they were about to approach Hidan's door something black, that resembled some kinds of strands, grabbed them by their feet and pulled the up.

Sakura and Deidara were about to scream at the person who did that to them but on look at his face stopped them.

**Okay so a few chapters where Sakura meets the Akatsuki are going to bee a little short, kay?**

**R&R**

**xD have fun reading ****.**


	11. Kakuzu

**Kakuzu**

Sakura, Deidara and Kisame all sat on her bed looking down at their hands folded neatly in their lap.

Kakuzu circled around them like a vulture. He stopped in front of them and narrowed his eyes.

„Do you know who handles the budget around here?" He asked.

They all nodded.

„Who?"

„You." The three of them muttered not meeting his eyes.

„And do you know from whose pocket the money is taken out of if any damage is brought here in the base? Hmm?" He asked again leaning over them.

They all backed away slightly. „Yours?"

„Mine. And from whose pocket do you think they would have taken the money if you blew up Hidan's room?"

„Yours." They whispered gulping. They all felt like children being scolded by their parents.

„Mine. And now that we all know this, do you still intend to blow up his room?" He asked, but he was only met by silence. He looked around the room to find the gone. His eye twitched before he made his way towards his destination, Hidan's room.

„Haha. Sucka!" Kisame yelled while running towards Hidan's room. Arriving they knocked on the door. When Hidan opened he was firs showered with flower petals at which he grimaced, than he was soaked in ice cold water, and than, finally, he was hit in the face by a huge ball of Deidara's clay.

The three of them whooped before teleporting to Kisame's room.

Before Hidan could scream bloody murder he heard Kakuzu cussing and than a loud explosion. That was the last thing he heard before he blacked out.

* * *

><p>„Man we're awesome!" Sakura said jumping up and down on Kisame's bed. Deidara also joined her and they both celebrated grinning from ear to ear.<p>

Kisame grinned showing two sets of sharp teeth and raised a bottle of sake. „Now, who wants some?"

„Oh, oh me, me!" Both Sakura and Deidara jumped towards him but his hand stopped them.

„Awww~ I forgot! You two are under age." He burst out laughing at their faces.

Sakura laid on his bed closely followed by Deidara, both wearing a sour expression.

„You know Kisame, it's always business doing pleasure with you." Not getting it Kisame only grinned and nodded while Deidara laughed out loud.

Before they could say anything Itachi opened the door. The three of them looked like dears caught in headlights.

He only walked inside and closed the door. It was quiet for a few seconds before they all returned to their previous business.

„Come Itachi, talk to us." Sakura said patting the free side of the bed.

He only raised an eyebrow and frowned. „Do I look like a dog to you Haruno?"

„Well that's a stupid question." Sakura said throwing her arms in the air and hitting Deidara in the process.

„Whoops. Sorry Dei-Dei!"

„S'okay." He said holding his face in his hands.

Itachi shook his head and sat on the edge of the bed looking at Deidara and Sakura. Kisame pulled out a cease of beers and threw it at Sakura.

She looked down and grinned. „24 hours in a day...24 beers in a case...coincidence? I think not..."

Deidara sat up and raised an eyebrow. „One problem. There is only 12 hours until the end of this day. So 24 divided by 2 equals 12, yeah... that leaves you 12 beer cans, and since we don't want them to go to waste I'll be a gentlemen and help you with the remaining 12. Yeah." He said smugly and pulling 12 beer cans towards him.

Sakura raised an eyebrow at him than smirked. „The only reason why I'm giving you those beer cans without a fight is because you helped blow up Hidan earlier today."

„How thoughtful of you." He replied with sarcasm lacing his every word.

„You don't say." Kisame said blinking, trying to clear his sight.

Sakura's eye twitched and she turned towards Kisame and Deidara. „Hey Dei-Dei, Kisa-kun can I take both of your pictures?" She asked.

Itachi only raised an eyebrow amused by the girl's strange behavior. Kisame and Deidara gave her a weird look.

„Why?"

„Oh no reason. I just collect pictures of natural disasters it's all."

Before she knew it Deidara jumped on her and they both fell of the bed and continued to roll on the floor.

Itachi sighed.

What an interesting day it is.


	12. Sasori

**Sasori**

"AAAAAAAAAH! MY EYES, THEY BLEED!" Sakura screamed running around in circles after seeing a naked Deidara.

His eyebrows furrowed as he took his time pulling his boxers on and than pants. "Stop being a baby. You were destined to see a male naked, sooner of later."

Her only response was to scream out unintelligible words at him and run out. Before she could make it far away from the blond haired teenager's room she smacked face first in to something hard.

She blinked her eyes a few times before looking up. Her eyes fell upon a red haired male with bored looking brown eyes. She blushed softly at his handsome face before composing herself and than glaring at him. "Hey what's the bright idea? I almost broke my nose. What are you made of anyways, steel?"

Sasori only raised an eyebrow at her. "I assure you that I wouldn't stand in the middle of the hallway waiting for an unfortunate soul to ram itself in to me. And no, my body is not made of wood."

Sakura suppressed the urge to stick her tongue at him and huffed turning her head away. "Whatever, you sure aren't made of flesh and bones ether."

Sasori gave her an amused glance before walking past her. "Perhaps not, care to find out?" he whispered at the girl as he walked away.

Sakura turned around making her hair fly around her and grinned "Mommy taught me not to take candy from strangers."

He chuckled softly and turned around. "My name is Akasuna no Sasori."

"Haruno Sakura."

"I guess I shall be seeing you later Haruno-san."

Sakura stood flushed after seeing his smile. She was never polite and hated referring to someone formally, but talking to Sasori was kind of different. "Then we shall. Akasuna-san."

He gave her another amused glance before walking to his room.

Sakura sighed dreamily before Deidara made himself visible in the line of her vision. He gave her a dramatic sigh and placed the back of his hand on his forehead pretending to be greatly disturbed.

Sakura shot him a withering look before turning around. "I am leaving, you destroyer of innocence."

Deidara gave her a mock laugh before smirking mischievously. "Oh, I bet you were thinking about a naked Sasori while using my body~" he called after her making her freeze in her tracks before starting to run after him.

**A/N: I am sosososoosososososoo sorry, for not uploading for so situation with school was all so troublesome and I almost lost a year T_T But tomorrow school ends! Yaaaaaayy! And I'll be able to upload weekly. Well most of the time, I'll still have to study two subjects I failed Anatomy any Latin language. I'll have to go in August to school to do an exam for those two subjects and if I pass, I pass this school year, but if I fail only one than back to first year missy T_T**

**Anyways I'm having tones and tones of new ideas jumping around my brain so I'm thinking of starting to finish those stories, so yeah just giving you a heads up :D**

**Sorry for the short one.**

**Peace out people!**


End file.
